MENDADAK NIKAH
by daesdream
Summary: Chanyeol capek dengar omongan Mamihnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menikah. Akhirnya dia memasrahkan diri untuk dijodohkan saja sama Mamihnya. Tapi setelahnya dia malah menyesal. Gimana gak menyesal coba, calon istrinya itu anak ingusan baru lulus SMA. Pusing pala Chanyeol/CHANBAEK. GS!UKE. SEMI-NON-BAKU. slight KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

MENDADAK NIKAH by Daesdream

.

.

.

CAST :

Park Chanyeol as Lead Male

Byun Baekhyun as Lead Female

Do (Park) Kyungsoo as Chanyeol's Sister

Park Sandara as Chanyeol's Mother

Choi (Park) Seunghyun as Chanyeol's Father (RIP)

Lee (Byun) Jieun (IU) as Baekhyun's Mother

Lee (Byun) Junki as Baekhyuns's Father (RIP)

Etc.

.

.

.

WARNING : GS!UKE, AGE GAP, NOT FOR CHILD, NON-BAKU, DONT COPY PASTE MY HARDWORK!, CHICKLIT!AU!

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Banyak orang bilang Chanyeol itu terlalu ambisius dengan karirnya dan melupakan kehidupan pribadinya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak akan meyangkal. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Tapi usianya sudah 37 tahun dan dia masih _single_. Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan itu, masalahnya Mamihnya Chanyeol terus-terusan mendesak Chanyeol untuk menikah. Ingin cepat punya cucu katanya. Tapi saat Chanyeol bilang mau adopsi anak, Chanyeol malah dilempar sendal sama Mamihnya. Jadi Chanyeol bingung sendiri.

"Sakit, Mih. Untung sendal jepit. Coba kalo _heels_." Ujarnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang terkena lemparan sendal Mamihnya.

"Lagian kamu gak peka! Mamih tuh pingin kamu nikah! Mamih tuh malu kamu dikatain bujangan tua melulu kalo kita kumpul keluarga!" Salak Mamihnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Salah apa dia punya anak kayak Chanyeol begini.

"Ya, bilang yang jelas, Mih. Pake kode mau punya cucu segala. Lagian omongan orang didengerin" ujar Chanyeol.

PLAK!

"Aduh!" Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang lagi-lagi kena lemparan pasangan sendal jepit yang dilempar ke arah Chanyeol oleh Mamihnya.

"Mih, apaan sih. Sakit nih". Chanyeol sewot sendiri. Ini mah KDRT namanya.

"Lagian kamu, gampang banget bilang 'omongan orang didengerin' yang ngomongin itu keluarga kita sendiri! Tante kamu, Om kamu, bahkan Eyang kamu! Mamih gak mau tau, pokoknya kamu harus nikah! bawa calon kehadapan Mamih atau kamu Mamih jodohin!" Ujar Mamihnya panjang lebar. Chanyeol rasanya ingin sekali membela diri. Tapi Chanyeol takut. Salah-salah, Vas bunga nanti yang melayang kearahnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "yaudah, Mih. Jodohin aja aku" Ujarnya pasrah. Chanyeol ini jomblo. _Ngenes_ lagi. Karena saking sibuknya mengejar karirnya dia sampai-sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali pacaran. Sampai-sampai ada gosip yang menyebutkan Chanyeol gay. Mereka gak tahu aja, meskipun Chanyeol jomblo, kalau urusan memuakan batin mah tetap jalan terus. Namanya juga laki-laki. Sehat dan normal lagi. Jadi Chanyeol punya jadwal sendiri lah untuk sekedar _one night stand_ mah.

"Kamu serius?" Ujar Mamihnya, intonasi suara mamihnya sudah normal, tidak meninggi seperti tadi.

"Serius, Mih. Chanyeol gak punya pacar. Masa Chanyeol mau bayar orang buat jadi pacar sewaan Chanyeol. Ini bukan drama korea" Ujarnya.

"Lagian kamu, jomblo kelamaan. Kamu tau gak? sampe ada gosip kalo kamu itu gay! Mamih gak habis pikir _sengenes_ apa sih kamu, Yeol" Chanyeol mendeham. Duh dasar gosip. Bikin malu aja.

"Yaudah, pokoknya terserah Mamih mau ngejodohin Chanyeol sama siapa. Yang penting Mamih seneng" Cahnyeol berujar, berusaha menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Mamihnya. Chanyeol masih banyak kerjaan. Kalau meladeni Mamihnya bisa-bisa bikin Chanyeol makin mumet.

"Oke kalo gitu, nanti Mamih hubungin kamu kalo udah ada calonnya"

"Iya Mih, ini udahan kan? Chanyeol masih harus ketemu klien jam 1 nanti" Ujar Chanyeol sambil pura-pura melihat jam tangan. Sok sibuk. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bohong, kerjaan banyak sih, tapi tidak ada yang _urgent_ apalagi jadwal ketemu klien, hanya saja Chanyeol takut lebih lama bicara sama Mamihnya. Sudah cukup sepasang sendal jepit melayang ke arah wajah tampannya.

"Yaudah, Mamih juga ngantuk mau tidur siang"

"Oke, _bye_ Mih" Chanyeol menghampiri Mamihnya dan mengecup pipi Mamihnya. Lalu keluar dari kamar mamihnya.

"Aman, Ka?" tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo, adiknya menghampirinya sesaat setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mamihnya.

"Sepasang sendal jepit, Dek. Lumayan" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi kanan dan kirinya. Kyungsoo hanya menertawakan kakaknya.

"Lagian sih lo, tinggal nikah aja apa susahnya" ujar Kyungsoo

"Susah kalo gak ada calonnya. Udah ah, jangan dibahas. Bete gue. Gue mau cabut dulu, Dek" ujar Chanyeol

"Oke, Ka. Tiati" kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya. Mungkin akan pura-pura lembur hingga pulang larut.

Chanyeol masih bingung. Baru kemarin Mamihnya membuat Chanyeol setuju untuk dijodohkan, barusan, lima menit yang lalu, Mamihnya mengirim _Whastapp_ yang intinya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pulang cepat karena akan dipertemukan dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. _Cepet amat_. Batin Chanyeol. Cahnyeol curiga, jangan-jangan Mamihnya kemarin mencak-mencak menyuruh Cahnyeol menikah karena ada _hidden agenda_ untuk menjodohkannya. Ck.

suara renyah _IU_ melantunkan lagu _Pallete_ memecah pikiran Chanyeol. Itu _ringtone_ ponselnya. Dia melihat ponselnya dan berdecak kecil ketika tulisan "Mamih" terlihat di layar ponselnya. Mamihnya menelpon.

"Ya, Mih"

"Chan! kamu tuh ya durhaka deh sama Mamih! masa Mamih _WA_ di read doang, emang Mamih koran!" mamihnya mencak-mencak.

"Kalem, Mih. Ini Chanyeol lagi dijalan kok. Tega banget sih bilang Chanyeol durhaka cuman gara-gara _WA_ gak di bales"

"Eh, kamu lagi dijalan? yaudah hati-hati" tut... tut... tut...

belum sempat Chanyeol berkata apa-apa Mamihnya sudah memutus teleponnya. Duh, punya Mamih begini banget sih. Bisa tuker gak? hehehe bercanda.

Tiga puluh menit Chanyeol mengendarai mobil menuju restoran yang ditunjuk Mamihnya. Harusnya bisa lebih cepat. Maklumlah Seoul. Macet.

"Hai, Mih" Cahnyeol mengecup pipi Mamihnya, dia langsung menuju meja Mamihnya begitu memasuki restoran. Tempat duduk Mamihnya sangat strategis, jadi saat Cahnyeol masuk langsung kelihatan posisi duduk Mamihnya.

"Duduk, Chan. Lama banget kamu" Ujar Mamihnya.

"Seoul, Mih. Macet" Ujarnya. Chanyeol langsung duduk disamping Mamihnya.

"Salam dulu dong sama Tante Jieun, duh, kamu gak sopan banget sih, Chan" Mamih menepuk paha Chanyeol.

"Oh, maaf, halo Tante. Apa kabar?" ujarnya kepada orang yang sedang tersenyum duduk di depannya ini.

"Baik, Chan." Tante Jieun tersenyum tenang ke arah Chanyeol. Tante Jieun ini janda, sama seperti mamihnya. Waktu saat menjadi jandanya juga sama. Papih Chanyeol dan suaminya Tante Jieun adalah korban kecelakaan beruntun 4 tahun lalu saat mereka melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

"Udah lama gak main kerumah, Tan. Masih tinggal di tempat lama kan? " tanya Chanyeol kepada tante Jieun

"Ya, kamu dong Chan yang samperin Tante Jieun, masa Tante Jieun yang samperin kamu" tau-tau Mamihnya menyahut. Chanyeol kan bertanya ke Tante Jieun. Mamihnya rese nih.

"Hehe, wajar Mba Dara, Chanyeol pasti sibuk banget. Ya, kan Chan?" ujar Tante Jieun menanggapi Mamihnya Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Mih, aku udah dipesenin makan belum?" ujar Chanyeol setengah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setengahnya lagi karena dia memang kelaparan. Seharusnya ini waktu makan siang Cahnyeol.

"Udah kok, tunggu aja sebentar lagi juga dateng."

" _Okay_ , Mih." ujar Chanyeol, lalu dia meminum Lemon tea yang ada di hadapan Mamihnya. Minuman itu pasti milik mamihnya.

"Nah, mumpung anaknya udah disini, Jieun. Kita omongin perjodohan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ya"

uhuk uhuk uhuk

Chanyeol tersedak minumannya.

Apa tadi? perjodohan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Baekhyun anaknya tante Jieun yang seusia adiknya itu?

"A-apa Mih?"

"Iya, Chan. Mamih sama tante Jieun udah sepakat menjodohkan kamu sama Baekhyun. Tahun ini dia sudah lulus SMA. Jadi sudah legal untuk menikah" Mamihnya menjelaskan tanpa beban.

LULUS SMA?! YANG BENER AJA! batin Chanyeol.

"Mba Dara, jangan dipaksakan kalo Chanyeol nya gak mau" tiba-tiba Tante Jieun bersuara saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Gak apa-apa kok Jieunie, Chanyeol udah setuju mau dijodohin." kata Mamihnya Cahnyeol.

 _ya gak sama anak baru lulus SMA juga, Mih_. batin Chanyeol. Tapi jelas Cahnyeol tidak bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya. Selain tidak enak dengan Tante Jieun, dia juga tidak mau cari masalah dengan Mamihnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung. Bingung mau menanggapi apa.

Tidak berapa lama makanan mereka datang. Chanyeol sudah kehilangan napsu makannya. Sisa waktu di restoran itu dia habiskan dengan _awkward_.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo, salam kenal. Maaf ya kalo bacanya kurang nyaman. Ini sengaja setting nya seoul tapi bahasanya mirip novel2 Chicklit hihi. tadinya cast nya OC tapi ini CB Ver nya jadi maaf ya kalo banyak typo di nama cast . Btw aku menunggu sangat orang baik yg mau upload Exo tourgram hehe . hm lanjut gak nih ? hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

MENDADAK NIKAH by Daesdream

Chapter 02

.

.

.

CAST :

Park Chanyeol as Lead Male

Byun Baekhyun as Lead Female

Do (Park) Kyungsoo as Chanyeol's Sister

Park Sandara as Chanyeol's Mother

Choi (Park) Seunghyun as Chanyeol's Father (RIP)

Lee (Byun) Jieun (IU) as Baekhyun's Mother

Lee (Byun) Junki as Baekhyuns's Father (RIP)

Kim Jongin as Chanyeol's Bestfriend

Oh Sehun as Chanyeol's Cousin

Etc.

.

.

.

WARNING : GS!UKE, AGE GAP, NOT FOR CHILD, SEMI-NON-BAKU (?), DONT COPY PASTE MY HARDWORK!, CHICKLIT!AU!

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sehabis makan dengan Tante Jieun, Chanyeol pulang dengan Mamihnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kantor. Dia mengirimkan _Whatsapp_ ke asistennya dan menyuruh asistennya untuk menjadwal ulang apapun jadwalnya hari ini.

"Mih, Mamih serius mau jodohin aku sama anaknya Tante Jieun? Dia masih kecil, Mih." ujar Chanyeol membuka percakapan saat mereka tiba dirumah.

"Mamih serius dan mamih punya alesan, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Alesan apa coba, Mih?"

"Mamih tuh kasian sama Baekhyun. Semenjak dia ditinggal Ayahnya kehidupan Baekhyun dan Tante Jieun sulit. Bahkan Baekhyun gak bisa lanjut kuliah karena masalah biaya. Dia tadinya mau kerja, karena mamih gak tega, jadi mamih jodohin aja ke kamu. Kasian kalo disuruh kerja. Masih kecil." Mamihnya menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tuh, Mamih tau dia masih kecil." Ujar Chanyeol sewot.

"Ya, udah cukup umur sih kalo mau dibuahi."

"Hus! Mamih ngomongnya!" Mamihnya hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Sebenernya ya Yeol, ini juga karena mamih inget perjuangan almarhum Papih kamu sama Ayahnya Baekhyun, mereka sahabatan dari SMA dan bahkan menjemput ajal bersamaan. Mamih gak tega telantarin Baekhyun cari nafkah. Kamu tau sendiri kan cerita gimana susahnya Tante Jieun sama almarhum Om Junki untuk dapetin anak." Mamihnya menjelaskan panjang lebar. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Sebenarnya Chanyeol gak keberatan. Dari awal juga Chanyeol sudah memasrahkan diri untuk dijodohkan oleh Mamihnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah terbayang akan dijodohkan dengan anak baru lulus SMA.

"Berapa umur Baekhyun, Mih?" Chanyeol ingat, dulu waktu Tante Jieun melahirkan dia sedang kuliah di Mealbourne. Itu berarti bahkan usia Kyungsoo adiknya lebih tua diatas Baekhyun beberapa tahun.

"Delapan belas." Ujar Mamihnya kalem. Tuh kan. Bearti perbedaan usia mereka sembilan belas tahun. Seketika Chanyeol lemas. Dia merasa seperti om-om Pedo.

"Mih, Kyungie aja udah Dua puluh dua. Masa nanti istriku Delapan Belas, Mih?"

"Udahlah Chan, _Age is only number_. Lagian mamih udah atur semuanya supaya kamu sama Baekhyun bisa nikah paling lambat bulan depan." Ujar mamihnya kekeh

Chanyeol mengernyit, "loh, Mih. Kok paling lambat bulan depan? Cepet banget. Jangan bilang mamih udah rencanain dan siapin ini dari jauh-jauh hari?" Chanyeol bertanya curiga. Meski Jomblo _ngenes_ gini Chanyeol tidak bodoh-bodoh amat. Untuk pernikahan hanya menyiapkan selama satu bulan itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin saja sih kalau pernikahan sederhana. Tapi kalau untuk orang seperti Mamihnya yang ingin segalanya serba 'Wah' itu tidak mungkin kalau persiapan pernikahan hanya satu bulan.

Mamihnya hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan tidak berniat menjawab kecurigaan Chanyeol. Lalu Mamihnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan bersenandung kearah dapur.

lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan mamihnya.

 _Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa. pasti ada_ hidden agenda _tiba-tiba nyuruh gue nikah_. batin Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Ka, lo serius bakalan nikah sama Baekhyun anaknya Tante Jieun?" Chanyeol sedang tengkurap di kasurnya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menanyakan hal yang membuat _mood_ nya _down._

"Tau dari mana, lo?"

"Mamih tadi, dia cerita sama gue. Gila, Ka. Baekhyun kan masih kecil. Mamih kok tega." Ungkap Kyungsoo

"Tau lah, terserah Mamih aja. Ntar gue bantah dikutuk lagi sama dia."

"Lo kalo ngomong yang bener, nanti dikutuk beneran baru tau rasa. Eh, _btw_ , gue jadi takut sama mamih. Nanti gue dijodohin sama aki-aki bau tanah lagi." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar penuturan adiknya.

"Udah sono, gue mau tidur. Lo maen masuk aja. Kalo gue lagi ganti baju gimana?" Ujar Chanyeol. Dia makin membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Ya tinggal keluar lagi lah." Balas Kyungsoo santai sambil keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas mendengarnya lalu memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Hari ini emosinya seperti _roller coaster_. Dia butuh istirahat sambil mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun calon istrinya dan bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Sudah lama sekali. Mungkinkah saat pemakaman Papihnya? tapi Cahnyeol tidak ingat dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Jujur bahkan Chanyeol lupa dengan wajah Baekhyun sama sekali. Sudahlah. Lebih baik dia tidur sekarang. Besok kerjaannya masih menunggu.

.

.

.

" _Boss_ , kenapa lo, muka asem bener. Belom dapet jatah _naena_ yak." Teman seperjuangnya Jongin tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Chanyeol membuatnya kaget. Untung Chanyeol bukan orang latahan.

"Cari cewek yuk, seminggu nih gue gak _naena_ gara-gara klien sialan. Lagi pengen gue." Lanjut Jongin.

"Gue lagi gak _mood_ , lo cari aja sendiri, Jong." Ujar Chanyeol

"Ah, gak asik lo. Pokoknya pulang gawe kita _ajeb-ajeb_ lah, cari cewe!" Jongin berkata agak berteriak karena sambil keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Terserah lo deh Jong! Terserah!" Chanyeol balas berteriak. Lalu dia mendengan Jongin tertawa. Sahabatnya yang satu itu punya otak diselangkangan, bahasa kasarnya. _Player_ dan penjahat kelamin. Tapi Jongin adalah sahabat seperjuangannya Chanyeol. Mereka mendirikan _IT Consultant_ berdua, dimulai dari bukan apa-apa hingga menjadi seberkembang sekarang. Memang masih belum sangat besar, tapi _IT Consultant_ yang mereka dirikan sudah cukup mempunyai nama di dunia IT Korea Selatan.

Sebenarnya Almarhum Papih Chanyeol adalah seorang pengusaha tekstil, tapi itu bukan _passion_ Chanyeol sehingga dia memilih mendirikan _IT Consultant_ dibanding meneruskan usaha Papihnya. Sekarang usaha tekstil Papihnya di ambil alih oleh sepupunya, Oh Sehun karena Chanyeol sudah lepas tangan sepenuhnya. Hanya saja dia masih menerima bagi hasil keuntungan karena bagaimanapun saham atas namanya masih ada. Semua hasil dari usaha tekstil papihnya dia simpan di bank atas nama adiknya, Kyungsoo. Jadi, gaya hidup enaknya sekarang benar-benar hasil usahnya dari nol bersama Jongin.

"Jen, hari ini jadwal gue sama siapa aja" Chanyeol menghampiri kubikel asistenya, Jenny. Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya memiliki pegawai total 12 orang, termasuk OB. Jadi, mereka sudah sangat dekat seperti teman bukan lagi seperti atasan dan bawahan.

"Lumayan padet, Pak. Soalnya kan kemarin jadwal saya cancel dua. Jam 10 mau meeting sama IT nya CCTV Solution, abis makan siang sama IT nya Bank Haneda, terus jam 3 an sama Motographic Studio. Harusnya hari ini sama Restoran Arabaco juga, tapi karena udah tiga jadwal dan gak mungkin saya padetin lagi, jadi saya minta jadwal ulang besok sama IT nya." Ujar Jenny panjang lebar. Sebenarnya Chanyeol cukup senang mengetahui jadwalnya padat. Itu bisa mengalihkan pikirannya sementara. Tapi dia juga butuh hiburan, kepalanya penat sekali.

"Ok, Thanks Jen." ujarnya sambil berlalu ke ruangan Jongin.

"Bro, emang lo mau ajakin gue _ajeb-ajeb_ dimana?" Chanyeol langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan Jongin. Mereka sudah biasa asal selonong seperti itu.

"Ya paling di klub biasa. Gimana, bro, ikut ga?" Ujar Jongin

"Ikut, deh. Mumet gue." Kata Chanyeol. Jongin tertawa ringan

"Oke."

.

.

.

TBC

how was it? ngebosenin ya? hehe biar alurnya gak kecepetan sih. Btw big thanks buat **rufexo** udah kasihtau aturan penulisan, sejujurnya diriku masih nol besar untuk aturan penulisan masih perlu banyak belajar. Dan **Guest bernama xxxmi** yang bilang bahasa non bakunya kurang ngena, makasih ya atas sarannya untk baca fanfic Author-nim **Memaybob** ( btw aku ikutin dan rajin voment ceritanya di wattpad loh, seru abis yang judulnya KERJA). Hm sebenernya sengaja sih bahasanya kaya gini, percakapan non-baku tapi penjelas ceritanya pake bahasa baku (?) /apadeh. Sebenernya ini eksperimen sih, terinspirasi dari Author-nim **RatuCungpret** di wattpad untuk ceritanya yang judulnya **Resign!** Dan gaya cerita Author-nim **Alnira03** di wattpad. Bahasanya semi-non-baku (?) ala ala novel Chicklit gitu terus juga alurnya gak terlalu cepet. kalo di fanfiction referensinya dari Author-nim **ADL96** yang judulnya **The Real Seme, Yoy!** itu keren banget, wajib banget dibaca. Tapi kayaknya eksperimenku gagal wkwkwkwk. Btw, makasih banyak ya yang udah komen, kriktik, saran, bash, aku terima asal jangan jelek2in chara aja. Mereka biasku semua *Love*

Btw, ada yang excited yet puyeng tujuh keliling gegara repackaged album EXO ?

.

.

.

Dae


	3. Chapter 3

MENDADAK NIKAH by Daesdream

Chapter 03

.

.

.

CAST :

Park Chanyeol as Lead Male

Byun Baekhyun as Lead Female

Do (Park) Kyungsoo as Chanyeol's Sister

Park Sandara as Chanyeol's Mother

Choi (Park) Seunghyun as Chanyeol's Father (RIP)

Lee (Byun) Jieun (IU) as Baekhyun's Mother

Lee (Byun) Junki as Baekhyuns's Father (RIP)

Kim Jongin as Chanyeol's Bestfriend

Oh Sehun as Chanyeol's Cousin

Etc.

.

.

.

WARNING : GS!UKE, AGE GAP, NOT FOR CHILD, SEMI-NON-BAKU (?), DONT COPY PASTE MY HARDWORK!, CHICKLIT!AU!

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **Sedikit ada adegan 17+ tapi bukan ChanXOC (untuk kepentingan cerita, kalo udah nikah sama Baek nanti sama baek doang ko. Maaf ya) mohon jadi pembaca yang berpikiran positif ya**

.

.

.

 **SEDIKIT ADEGAN NC CHANYEOL X OC, BOLEH DI SKIP SAMPAI TANDA END SKIP**

"Arghhh..." tubuh wanita di bawah Chanyeol menegang. Wanita itu sudah orgasme yang kedua kalinya sedangkan Chanyeol belum. Padahal wanita itu sudah melakukan apapun agar pelanggannga puas. Ini salah Chanyeol. Dia memang seperti itu

Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, kali ini sangat cepat. Membuat wanita dibawahnya kembali kelojotan. Pelepasannya sebentar lagi sampai. Gerakkan Chanyeol makin tidak terkendali.

Mengetahui pelanggannya akan Orgasme, wanita itu mengetatkan Vagina nya dengan teknik yang dia tau dan menggerakkan pinggulny berlawanan arah juga. Suara geraman Chanyeol terdengar. Gerakannya makin cepat, cepat, cepat dan-"Argh! Fuck!"

Chanyeol mengeram kuat. Akhirnya dia Orgasme. Setelah napasnya normal Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dan mencopot kondom yang menampung spermanya. Dia selalu bermain aman. Maklum kehidupan malam Seoul terlalu liar kalau dia mau main asal celup saja.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah wanita yang dia sewa untuk memuaskannya.

"Mba, uang saya taruh di meja ya. Hotel saya yang bayar. Thanks." Ujar Chanyeol. Lalu dia buru-buru berpakaian dan meninggalkan wanita yang disewanya itu.

 **END SKIP**

Sex nyatanya membuat pikiran Chanyeol lumayan tenang. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ke Apartemen pribadinya saja. Tidak mungkin dia kembali kerumah di jam hampir pagi begini dengan keadaan jelas habis melakukan sex. Bisa dipenggal sama Mamihnya nanti.

Chanyeol mengirim pesan ke Jongin via Whatsapp. Takut temannya itu mencari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tidak mungkin, Jongin tadi sibuk dengan dua wanita sebelum Chanyeol meninggalkan dia di Bar. Chanyeol termasuk pelaku sex aktif, seminggu minimal sekali. Paling banyak dia pernah melakukan sex, um, setiap hari. Hehe. Makanya dia yakin orang-orang yang menyebar gosip Chanyeol _gay_ itu pasti sama sekali tidak tahu menahu kehidupan Chanyeol di malam hari. Memang sih teman badungnya hanya Jongin, tapi Chanyeol kan juga tidak harus laporan ke siapapun kalau dia mau berhubungan intim dengan lawan jenis hanya untuk membuktikan kalau gosip dia _gay_ itu salah. Jadi Chanyeol membiarkan saja.

Apartemen pribadinya berlokasi tidak terlalu jauh dari klub yang biasa dia datangi bersama Jongin, juga tidak jauh dari kantornya. Lokasi yang sangat strategis kalau-kalau Chanyeol tidak bisa pulang ke rumah.

begitu sampai di apartemen, Chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Badannya rileks dan dia benar-benar mengantuk. Tapi dia harus mandi dan Chanyeol merasa malas sekali. Ketika sedang memejamkan matanya ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Ingin nya diabaikan saja, tapi sepertinya si penelpon tidak jera menelpon nya. Lagu Pallete milik IU terus melantun.

Siapa sih nelpon jam segini. Batin Chanyeol. Dia mengeram malas dan mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo"

"Ka! Ya ampun Ka! Akhirnya diangkat juga!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap teleponnya, dia melihat I _D Caller_. 'Satansoo' adalah nama yang tertera di display HP nya. Nama kontak yang dia berikan untuk Kyungsoo, adiknya.

"Halo, Ka! Kok diem! Kakkk!"

"Ck. Apaansih lo malem-malem ganggu orang aja."

"Hiks. Ka, tolongin gue... . "

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya. Adiknya menangis?

"Kenapa lo?"

"Jemput gue, Please. Hiks. Gue mau pulang. _Taxi online_ gak dapet-dapet, hiks. Please, Ka. _Urgent please_."

"Tunggu, tunggu, emang lo dimana?" Chanyeol mulai panik. Ini sudah hampir pagi.

"Gue di Exodus.*" suara adiknya terdengar parau.

" _WHAT_?!"

"Jangan ngamuk dulu, Ka. Nanti gue jelasin. Please jemput gue dulu." Kyungsoo memelas.

"Yaudah tungguin, gue _otw_!" Ujarnya sambil mematikan panggilan.

Chanyeol kaget, buat apa adiknya ada di Exodus? Seoul memang kota metropolitan dengan segala kebebasannya, Chanyeol juga bagian dari lifestyle itu, tapi Kyungsoo bukan. Adiknya itu semenyebalkan apapun adalah anak yang tidak mungkin menginjakkan kaki di dunia malam Jakarta. Mamih nya dengan tegas membatasi pergaulan Kyungsoo. Jadi Chanyeol bingung bagaimana bisa adiknya di waktu hampir pagi begini ada di Exodus dan dalam keadaan sedang menangis.

Desta segera berlari ke basement Apartemennya dan segera menaiki mobilnya.

Jalanan Seoul malam hari cukup lenggang, meskipun masih ramai.

" _SHIT_!" tiba-tiba mobil Chanyeol berhenti. Mobilnya tidak mungkin mogok, dia selalu melakukan perawatan rutin untuk mobil nya. Dia kehabisan bensin. Ditengah jalan hampir pagi. Sialan. Batinya.

Dia bingung, jarak yang harus ditempuh untuk menjemput Kyungsoo masih lumyan jauh.

Chanyeol membuka handphonennya untuk memeaan _taxi online_. Dari GPS terlihau jumlah taxi yang masih beroperasi hanya sedikit. Meski begitu Chanyeol tetap mencoba untuk order. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit dia masih belum ada yang mengambil orderan Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol mencoba tiga aplikasi transportasi online berbeda.

"Sialan!" makinya.

HP nya berdering, ID caller 'Satansoo' memanggilnya.

"Halo." ujar Chanyeol lemas

"Ka lo dimana, hiks. Hiks. _Please,_ Ka gue gak kuat. Hiks. Hiks... . " Tut... tut... tut..

"HALO! KYUNGSOO! HALO! KYUNGSOO JANGAN DIMATIIN!" Chanyeol panik. Ada apa dengan Adiknya, kenapa Kyungsoo sesegukan?

Chanyeol menelpon kembali adiknya, sayangnya operator yang menjawab memberitahukan ponsel adiknya tidak aktif.

"Arhhg!" Chanyeol bingung.

Dia mencari kontak orang yang sekiranya bisa membantunya, "Halo, Jong?! Jongin!"

"Santai, Bro. Kenapa?"

"Lo dimana, Jong? Bantuin gue Please. "

"Di Shangri-la abis _naena_ hehe. Bantuin apa _boss_?" Ujar Jongin

"Tolong cari Kyungsoo di Exodus. Tadi dia nelpon gue nangis minta dijemput. Mobil gue mogok" Chanyeol memelas. Mudah-mudahan Jongin mau membantunya.

"Kyungsoo, adek lo? Di Exodus? Serius?" Disebrang sana terdengar suara kekagetan Jongin.

"Gue juga gak tau dia ngapain disana. _Please_ , Jong bantuin gue. Kyungsoo tadi nangis. Gue khawatir banget."

"Oke-oke, gue _OTW_. Lo tenang aja."

" _Thanks_ banget Jong. _Please_ pastiin adek gue gakenapa kenapa Jong."

"Oke, _Bro_. Gue matiin ya."

"Oke Jong. Thanks." Chanyeol dapat bernapas sedikit lega. Setidaknya ada Jongin yang akan menjemput Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kembali menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyungsoo tapi tetap yang menjawab adalah operator yang berkata kalau nomor Kyungsoo tidak aktif. Chanyeol menghela napas lemas. Dalam hati berdoa semoga adiknya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga pagi di mobil kehabisan bensinnya. Nanti dia akan memesan _taxi online_ untuk pulang jika sudah pagi, pasti banyak yang sudah beroperasi. Lalu dia menelpon derek mobil agar mobilnya bisa dipindahkan. Kepala Chanyeol pusing sepertinya efek _Whisky_ yang diminumnya semalam mulai terasa. Perlahan tanpa Chanyeol sadari matanya terpejam.

.

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang di dalam Taxi online yang akhirnya dia dapatkan. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya mengingat dia masih belum mandi. Di dalam mobil dia sibuk menelpon Jongin yang tidak kunjung diangkat-angkat.

kemana sih tuh anak. batinnya.

Setelah sampai di apartemen dia buru-buru mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya yang lengket. Lagu IU bergema di kamarnya. "Mamih" terpampang di Display HP nya.

"Halo?"

"Chan. Nanti siang kamu sibuk gak?" Tanya Mamihnya.

Chanyeol mengingat ingat jadwalnya, sepertinya hari ini hanya ada satu pertemuan "Gak terlalu, Mih. Kenapa?"

"Mamih mau ketemuin kamu sama Baekhyun. Jam 3 di Resto kemarin bisa, Chan?"

"Hm, oke Mih," ujar Chanyeol ogah-ogahan, "Mih, Kyungsoo ada di rumah?" sambungnya.

"Nggak. Dia lagi nginep dirumah temennya yang sering kesini itu loh. Si Soojung"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Dari kemarin, Mih?"

"Iya, palingan juga pulang hari ini. Kenapa, Chan? tumben kamu nyariin Kyungsoo" Ujar Mamihnya.

"Nggak, mau minjem _flashdisk_ nya aja. Yaudah yah Mih Nanti jam 3 kita ketemuan" Chanyeol berbohong dan mengakhiri panggilannya.

Jadi, adiknya izin menginap dirumah temannya, kenapa bisa berakhir di Exodus? Apa Kyungsoo berbohong? Dia juga belum pulang, berarti masih bersama Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin susah dihubungi. Chanyeol makin khawatir pada adiknya.

Chanyeol memutuskan segera bersiap ke kantor, barangkali dia bisa bertemu Jongin di kantor.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

*Exodus : Anggep aja klub terkenal di seoul muehehehehe

Baru chap depan ya Baekhyunnya muncul hehe.

btw, diriku berusaha supaya gak ada typo sama sekali, tapi kalo misalkan masih ada typo tolong dikasih tau ya dan dikasih kritik gak apa-apa.

Maaf gak sempat balas Review, tapi percayalah diriku baca. Terima kasih banyak yang udah review ya.

btw, apakah diriku ada salah di chap sebelumnya mengenai usia chanbaek ? perbedaan usia Chanbaek itu 19 tahun, tapi aku baca review dari Rly. katanya selisih usia mereka 2 tahun huhuhuhu maaf ya kalo aku salah, nanti mungkin kalo semua chap udah end aku revisi lagi ya dari awal Chap

Makasih banyak ya sekali lagi yang udah Review, Follow, and Fave.

sampai ketemu chap depan. Bye-bye

.

.

.

Dae


	4. KLARIFIKASI

pertama-tama, kepada Mba atau mas guest yang bilang saya plagiat, kalian tegaaa~~ huee masa karya masih abal2 gini dibilang plagiat, siapa juga yang mau plagiatin kalo karyanya masih abal gini huhuhu...

salah saya sih awalnya gak cerita gimana bisa 'lahir' ff mendadak nikah ini, okay, jadi ff ini tadinya saya post di wattpad saya @/daesdream (barangkali ada yang mau follow, hehe) dengan Judul yang sama yaitu Mendadak Nikah. Tadinya Cast Chanyeol bernama Desta, Cast Baekhyun bernama Dira, Cast Kyungsoo bernama Pratista, Cast Jongin bernama Ariyan, Cast Jennie bernama Narinda. Settingnya kehidupan kota metropolitan Jakarta. Saya udah publish 3 Chapter, tapi saya unpublish. Kenapa saya unpublish? karena gak ada yang baca. Sedih emang huhu. Karya saya saya baca sendiri, saya vote sendiri. Sadar sih masih acak kadul gini ceritanya, jadi yaudah saya unpublish aja.

Lalu saya pikir untuk coba lagi ngepost di ffn dengan cast CHANBAEK, my ultimate OTP, eh ternyata responnya lumayannn~~ kan jadi senengggg. Sebenernya saya ada nulis cerita lain juga yang gaya penulisanya 'saya banget' tapi saya udah unpublish juga di wattpad dan rencananya mau saya publish di ffn.

Oh iya, sebelumnya saya udah cerita kan ya kalo gaya bahasa ff Mendadak Nikah ini terinspirasi dari banyak cerita luar biasa yang saya baca di wattpad dan ADL-nim di ffn ( sungguhan ya kalian coba search dan baca "The Real Seme, Yoy!" itu bagusssssss banget, saya fans nya ADL-nim hehe )

Well, ini klarifikasi saya, ini bukan karya orang ya, ini karya saya sendiri yang saya buat diantara kesibukan diantara waktu kerja dan kuliah saya. Btw kalo masih ada yang mau bash cerita saya atau masih mempermasalahkan banyak hal, saya terima sebagai masukan, tentunya saya akan beesikap defensif karena ini cerita yang saya buat sendiri, tapi saya maklum kok. saya kan juga reader.

PS : Sebenernya Chapte 4 udah ready, tapi saya mau ekstra edit lagi dulu ya, saya takut ada salah paham dan bilang kalo cerita saya plagiat. hehehe

PSS : ada yang ikut PO EXO REPACKAGE?! Kalian harus!! kenapa? karena kerena banget aaaaaaaaa

PSSS : ini publish dari hp, acak acakan ya? Maaf huhu (TT)


End file.
